New Arrivals
by Kairos Lokorr
Summary: After ending up in the lylat system, The krazoa decide I'm kinda handy for something. What's the something? Man I wish I knew... PG for swearing.
1. New arrivals

New Arrivals  
  
Um kay, I'm trying for a starfox fic so don't be surprised if it sorta sucks at first... be warned it is a self insert so if you don't like that you can go someplace else.  
  
Krystal: You forgot something.  
  
Oh yeah...if you have something against Krys here bite your tongue cause I like her.  
  
Krystal: That's not what I meant! The disclaimer!?  
  
Oh. I knew I forgot something...The starfox team and their pals are copyright Nintendo. But me and Tisa belong to me and so does that fun Lil' sharpclaw Kantra.  
  
Kantra: Little? (towers over me)  
  
Yeah well... Okay I think I got everything so let's start this mess before anything weird happens...  
  
(Slippy falls through a plot hole singing barneys theme song and breaking the camera with his voice)  
  
AHHH too late! Start the fic! Start the fic!!!  
  
:Thoughts: "normal speak"

* * *

: I hate getting up at four in the morning just to get on a freaking bus...: Thought Steven sourly sitting up. He'd been visiting a friend in another state and was on his way home, he just wished he'd gotten more sleep on the way... Shaking his head some he got ready and headed to the bus stop to wait. When he found it he sat down next to a man reading a newspaper and muttering something about coffee. Still sleepy Steven tried to staying awake and failing miserably he leaned back and immediately feel asleep again.  
  
Steven opened his eyes and looked around bewildered. :whoa... where'd I go?: he wondered looking around. Not that there was much to see, he was on a huge plain with some kind of strange building in the distance and the sky was completely overcast. Looking forward again he found himself staring at what looked like a pink cat anthro with white head fur staring back at him looking a little suspicious. Looking back at her he stood up as she walked up to him and looked him in the eye before shrugging and turning back around. Steven snorted "What? Your acting like your almost disappointed."  
  
Giving him a mild glare she remarked "Only a little ticked that I'd be dreaming about a Ape for whatever stupid reason..." She smirked a little when he growled back.  
  
"Cute. Mind not calling me that furball? It's more then just a little insult to me." He said flatly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow smirking again. 'Only if you don't call me furball. So who are ya?' She asked with a slight southern accent showing. "The names Steven, but call me Kai." (AN: we'll use that name from now on kay?) "Call me Katt." Kai blinked surprised. "My parents had a weird sense of humor." she added at his slightly startled look. "Oh...so uh...where do ya think this is? Last thing I remember is falling asleep..." Kai remarked. "Falling asleep? That makes two of us, you think we're dreamin' then?" she asked idly.  
  
"Indeed you are." Said a hollow sounding voice. Katt and Kai turned to look at it's owner and their eyes widened when they saw him. "Wha? A Krazoa? Okaaaaay.... Aside from rating pretty high the weird-shit-O- meter, what do you want?" Kai asked now completely confused. "You will know soon, for now just know that you'll soon be at a place that's more your home then your home is." Kai rolled his eyes at that "And that's supposed to tell me something? You Krazoa are a buncha cryptic bastards..."  
  
The Krazoa gave an expression that could almost pass for a amused smile "You will soon see. You wished for your opportunity, we can help, but you have to help us first." "Okay, I can understand that. Why me? Am I the only one that wants too or can or something?" "You'll see. I do not know for certain myself." "What kind of a an..." "HOLD IT." Snapped Katt "Mind telling me what's going on? What is this guy?" She asked pointing a thumb at the Krazoa. "For that matter how do you know what he is?" She demanded. "He's a spirit of some kind, a really strong one. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I know." "Where have I heard that before... So your telling me this guy is some kinda ghost? Right...." Katt said dryly. "That's as far as I can guess Katt. So what... Damn it! He's gone!!" Kai growled. "Nice fella...So now what?" Katt "I dunno......" He said trailing off, gently falling and hitting the ground softly.  
  
Jumping slightly as he woke up Kai turned to look at the man sitting next to him "Uh...yes?" "Is that your bus coming?" he asked pointing up the road. Looking Kai nodded "Thanks." The man nodded and turned to his paper again as the bus stopped and Kai got on.  
  
:Wonder what that was....I never have dreams like that...: Kai wondered as he sat down and the bus started moving.

* * *

Well hopefully this might pass for a half decent first chapter....I know it's a shorty but the other chapters should be longer.  
  
I'll have a another chapter up soon so any help would be much good.... Reviews are tasty! Can I have some? 


	2. Well on the way

Um kay, Gonna see about getting to Lylat this chappy just so ya know.  
  
Zanfa: just watch out for Katt...  
  
Why?  
  
Zanfa: you don't remember?  
  
Remember wha...oh yeah...Bird brain.  
  
Zanfa: Right, and now the disclaimer I will do! Own Starfox Kairos does not! So sue Nintendo should not!  
  
,,,.she's been watching starwars again...Tisa, swift, and Kantra are mine though.  
  
Zanfa: Yeah! Next time I'll sing it! .  
  
(whispers) she couldn't sing if rhythm and melody jumped on her back and crawled under her headplate... ANYwhen Let us go on with the fic!

* * *

A few hours later Kairos was in his home town again and on his way home, swearing under his breath that it was getting close to night and he hadn't asked for a ride again. It didn't help he was still thinking of his dream. :I still don't get it...I know I'm not your average dude but that's just too weird, even for me.: He'd finally gotten somewhere he knew and was wandering around now, He knew not many people lived here and that a lot of the area was forest, and he'd decided to look around.  
  
By now it was almost completely dark and the only light was coming from the moon. Kairos knew he should really get back on track, but his wandering streak was doing the thinking by now. Trying to get by a tree a darker area just under a tree caught his eye. :A cave? I didn't think those were this far north...: He thought as he looked at it and crawled in to see inside. It didn't register anything was wrong, that there was no sign that it ever should even have been there until he was inside and the opening suddenly vanished behind him!  
  
:What was THAT?!: "CRAP!" He screamed when he realized the wind he felt wasn't wind... he was falling! He almost fainted from shock when it was just as suddenly the middle of the day and he saw water under him. As he fell he glimpsed a strange statue on a shore nearby just before he hit the water. Struggling with the water he lost everything he had and was doing his best to try and calm down from the fall.  
  
Kairos lost any coherent thought he had gotten when he found himself nose to teeth with a creature that looked to him like a giant dolphin with a evil streak. Kairos stared still to shocked to be really afraid of it. "I don't suppose your friendly are ya?" He tried feeling a little stupid. He knew stupid generally didn't pay off....except with large aquatic carnivores apparently. It circled around him once and swam away. Blinking in surprise Kairos clumsily started swimming for the shore.  
  
He found out that luck was not on his side for long when he was halfway to shore as he looked back and nearly spazzed, three more of the creature were following him! :Oh perfect... it brought friends! That's why it left so fast...: He sped up and splashed into shallow water where he they couldn't reach him. When they saw him out of reach they lost interest and swam away.  
  
Gasping to catch his breath he looked around relieved and his eyes fell on the statue he'd seen before he hit the water and his jaw dropped. "Wha...that's...wha? How'd I get here? That's supposed to be impossible right?" Looking around again and actually seeing his surroundings this time he knew he'd arrived in cape claw! :The starfox universe? I didn't know how...well I'm NOT gonna ask why I got tossed here, I know better, but I want to see more of this place. I like this sorta stuff...maybe that dream actually had a point.: he thought starting to grin.  
  
Standing up and looking himself over he finally noticed he didn't have anything with him since he'd dropped everything he'd had when he hit the water. That's when he noticed he didn't have his glasses either. :Not that I mind...but how come I can see straight? I shouldn't be able to... Guess I've got a few questions for the Oh so wise and transparent ones when I see them...: He thought amused. After walking around and watching the sand lizards dig around on the beach he walked up to the Krazoa statue and peered at it.  
  
"okay chums I can't help but wonder what you want, I don't suppose ya mind telling me do you?" he asked out loud." :I dunno if those jokers can hear me or not here but it's worth a try...I mean what's the worst that can happen? Except for looking like a moron.: At that thought Kairos bite his tongue before turning away from the statue when nothing happened and started to leave, and stopped when a grinding sound got his attention.  
  
Looking behind him he saw the door opening and sliding into the ground. Kairos snorted softly and walked inside. :If they weren't dead I'd swear the Krazoa were drama queens...:  
  
Walking around the fallen pillars Kairos walked up to the false door and looked at it bewildered. :Um...since when did water just...do that?: He wondered as he looked bewildered at the water covering the false door. Poking it curiously and watching it ripple at him in response, he shrugged and stuck his head in it and cracked his forehead against the stone behind it and yanked his head back out again wincing in pain. "Ow...okay so what's it for? Drive people kinda nuts maybe? Or...Hellll-llo! He grinned as he saw something gleaming in the water and pulled it out. It looked most like a rounded off piece from a jigsaw puzzle, palm sized, and made of gold with odd markings on one side and a shape on the other.  
  
"Well I missed cocktail hour didn't I? Now what? Go up the wall? Off the deep end maybe?" He asked out loud knowing the Krazoa were listening now. Glancing at the water covering the door again he saw a reflection of a huge chamber with lava across the floor and a metal ring-shaped floor held over it. Then it vanished with the water.  
  
Kairos winced anxiously at that. "Oh fun...so I actually have to go INSIDE the volcano...(sigh) You jokers are real sweet, you know that?" he asked irritably as he walked back out to the beach.  
  
When he got outside he heard two voices that sounded like two little boys yelling in DPese. "Hey wait up! Come on Swift, wait a sec!" "Well hurry up slowpoke!" :Guess it's good on me I learned that...never thought it'd actually help.: Mused Kairos as he watched two little earthwalkers, one of which was Tricky, come running down the ramp to the beach. Laughing softly he watched them until they noticed him.  
  
"Hey who is that?" Asked the dark gray earthwalker catching sight of Kairos. "Dunno...Hey who are you?" Called Tricky running over and wiggling his tail curiously. "Me? Just a someone who's kinda lost...why?" Answered Kairos. "Me and Swift just wanna know. So where ya headed?" Said Tricky. "Well I was planning on visiting the volcano. I'm doing something for someone..." "The volcano? Your gonna have trouble getting there. You have to go through moon mountain pass to get there, and the sharpclaw live there." Tricky remarked. "Yikes....Even I've heard of the Sharpclaw, their nasty cusses..." Kairos remarked worried. "How come you're here though? Did you go in the temple?" Tricky asked looking at the now closed door.  
  
"Yeah I did, I found this too..." Said Kairos holding up the gold relic. "Know what it is?" "No...Never heard of anything like that either, but it looks like something that belongs to the Krazoa. They gave it to you?" "Guess so, I found it in the ocean temple." on lets go to the hollow, maybe the someone can help you there." suggested Swift. "Yeah!" Tricky agreed as they started for the hill leading out of cape claw. "So what's your name anyway?" Asked Swift. "The names Kairos but you can call me Kai."  
  
"Cool, hey, come on guys!" Yelled Tricky running through the pass way out of cape claw.  
  
When they got to Thorntail hollow Swift and Tricky told him about things they had done when he had asked about the planet, and so far Tricky had told him about his adventures with Fox and told him about two other people he'd heard about from him, A vixen, "Whatever a vixen is" Tricky had added, named Krystal, and a evil sharpclaw called General Scales. Then he'd gone into the Thorntail store to see what he could get out of Shabunga the shopkeeper.  
  
"Well hello! What can I do for you?" Inquired Shabunga jovially. "I'm just after a few things that would help in moon mountain pass and handle a few sharpclaw. You wouldn't have anything like that would you?" Returned Kairos "Ah! A customer who knows what he wants, I like that!" said Shabunga pleased as he led Kai into one of the rooms and muttered something under his breath. :Heh Tricky was right, this guy could be fun to deal with.: Kairos smirked mentally.  
  
"Perhaps you might find this useful..."said Shabunga holding up a grapple line. :Guess Fox hasn't been the only out of towner Shabunga's come across...: Thought Kai as he looked at the grapple and noticing how it was made: a grapple made like a chain whip with a mechanical claw as the grapple. "Nice...Any weapons?" Shabunga frowned in thought for a moment then shook his head looking irritated. "Well if not then I'll be off..." Kairos remarked walking out. Shabunga's eyes widened and appeared in front of him blocking the way. "Well...I may have one...it's sharpclaw crafted however..." Shabunga said nervously. :Oh yeah...Tricky mentioned Shabunga might be a tightwad but he always makes sure he had what was needed...: "Well show me then. Otherwise I'll be leaving if ya don't mind."  
  
Kairos left the store a few minutes later holding the grapple, a baldric to carry it, and a surprisingly well made staff. With metal coverings on both ends, a leather grip, and a VERY tough wood shaft Shabunga said he had been surprised that a sharpclaw had made it, but had found no one that wanted it that could use it, as few on Dinosaur planet could even use staffs and even fewer liked the sharpclaw according to Shabunga.  
  
"So did you get what you need?" Asked Swift looking at the staff. "Yeah...Though Shabunga's going to be very ticked off when he realizes he's been had...you know the scarab bag you gave me?" "Yeah?" "I only put twenty scarabs in it and the rest were stones." Kairos grinned as Swift and Tricky both stared. "You mean you actually got Shabunga?! I mean you actually tricked him?! How?" "Easy. When he saw the bag he kept staring, and when I handed it to him, I told him to keep the extra and walked out." Kai answered. "Well since I have what I need I'm outta here..."  
  
"Wait! Don't you need us to come?!" Swift begged. "Yeah..." Tricky added. "No. First I don't really need you two's help, you've helped me enough when you told me how to get to the volcano. And the other is that I don't know what I'll be walking into...you told me yourselves that the sharpclaw were there, I'll have enough problems worrying about me so stay here. Okay?" Kairos told them. The two earthwalkers looked unhappy but didn't argue with him. "Alright...I know what you mean..." Tricky answered sadly looking away. Kairos nodded then walked out of the hollow "I'll see you two in a few days." he called out before he walked out of the gate.  
  
Hours and a now-unconscious caldachom later... Kairos was getting frustrated, he'd finally found a way through the pass but was stopped by the sharpclaw gate. He'd tried to get over it but their was no where for the grapple to hang on too, and he definitely couldn't get through the gate itself, it was heavily locked and looked like it could handle a siege. :Damn!! The longer I sit here the worse off I am! I've been seen too I'll bet, and the sooner I get past this the better I've got it.: Looking around yet again he peered at the wall next to the gate. Suddenly grinning he braced his staff against the ground and used it to climb the wall and get into the gate house.  
  
Looking up when he got in he groaned softly and the sharpclaw that were around him grinned. "Well if your all here for a fight I'm sure I can help!" Kairos smirked arrogantly fully knowing he didn't have a chance of getting away... A few seconds later he was proven right when a blow to the skull brought him down and knocked him out...  
  
"Gah...(snarl)" :Where's the train that hit me?: Kai growled mentally looking up through the bars of the cell he was in. The sharpclaw guard looked back at him for a moment and ran off. :Great... That does work though...: Idly studying the cell he was in he sat up. :Well the Sharpclaw obviously aren't known for their hospitality...:He thought mildly amused. Checking himself over he noticed he only had the bruise on the back of his head from a club, his staff was gone and so was his grapple. But he still had his baldric. :Odds are they didn't even know what it is, much less that it can be weapon...to bad I can't say the same for my staff...:  
  
After a few minutes the sharpclaw from earlier came back and opened the door. "Out, Boss wants see you now." Standing and trying to ignore the headache that was starting to pound on his skull he walked out and the sharpclaw shoved him into a long room and left him there. His end of the room had been lit with torches but the other was left darkened and he suspected he wasn't far off when he thought that there was someone watching him from them.  
  
Watching closely he thought that he kept seeing movement from the shadows but hadn't heard anything yet and couldn't be sure. "So are you going to say anything or just stare at me?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Patience isn't a virtue of yours is it?" A smoky feminine voice answered from the other side of the room catching him off guard. "Not really..." He answered startled and stared into the shadows again trying to see the speaker. "You're surprised that I'm female? Or did you expect someone else?" She asked. "I...sorta expected someone else...(Kai shook his head slightly and blinked surprised)...definitely expected someone else..."  
  
"I thought as much...Silvertail light the rest of the torches." She ordered. A sharpclaw with silvery spots on his tail walked through the rest of the room lighting the last of the torches and a black sharpclaw that looked similar to general Scales came into the light. "I'll give credit where it's due, you have spine, though you can't have much brains to come here. I'm called Kantra. And you are?" She inquired in a sweet tone of voice. "Kairos...Care to tell me what you wanted me for?" Kai answered trying to get his mental feet back under him desperately trying to guess what she wanted.  
  
Kantra scowled and sent the other sharpclaw away before answering. "Alright. I want to get out of here. You're my best excuse to do that." "How do you figure?" Asked Kairos flatly. "Simple, creatures like you don't come out of thin air on this world. You must have some way of leaving, and I want you to take me with you." "Well then you have a problem." Said Kairos looking levelly at her. "I don't have a ship and your actually unlucky enough to find the one creature that DID come out of thin air around here." He finished amused as the look on her face went from one of confidence to one of anger and surprise.  
  
"You can't be serious..." She growled. "'Fraid so. Besides even if I did have a ship I have something to do for the Krazoa before I can leave." Said Kairos tugging the gold relic out of pouch on his baldric to show her. Seeing her eyes widen he put it back and continued "I don't even know what the Krazoa want from me yet." Kantra snorted derisively "Then you need help, and I know how easily my men captured you." "I was taken by surprise and that counts for a lot, if I really wanted to cause trouble and had the chance I would have done it."  
  
Kantra's look said she clearly wasn't convinced.  
  
"You want me to prove it? Alright if I can prove it to your satisfaction then you come with me to help out and come with when I leave. If I can't then you still come with me but then I do as you say. Fair enough?" Kantra gazed at him for several minutes considering until she spoke "Almost. I wouldn't have you do as I say because I don't care for that...Just stand by me if I need you too." She said expressionlessly. Kairos blinked surprised. :Did that... mean what I think it meant?: He thought a little rattled.  
  
"Okay...I will...though I won't lie that sounds a little weird." He remarked sounding a little bewildered. "Alright. So convince me then..."She smirked amused and called in three armed sharpclaw then sat down again to watch and threw Kairos his staff and grapple.  
  
The first sharpclaw flipped his ax in his hand and charged at Kairos swinging at his legs, before he got close enough Kairos swung the grapple and cracked it like a whip in the sharpclaws face to distract him before landing a spin kick to his face forcing him to the floor, then turned to face the other two who had circled around to attack Kairos's back. He snapped the grapple again and swung it at the two sharpclaw making them take a step back before he brought the head of the grapple down on one of their muzzles with a heavy crack and the sharpclaw backed off dazed as the other tried stepping forward and found himself caught when Kairos wrapped the grapple around his throat as he stomped hard on the first Sharpclaws chest, knocking the wind out of him and keeping him down. The second one had recovered and found himself seeing stars again as a fierce kick from Kairos connected with his face again as Kairos tightened the chains hold on the third.  
  
"Hold!" thundered Kantra. "You don't have to kill anyone to make a point Kairos." Kairos and the two sharpclaw looked up and backed away from each other, with one rubbing his sore muzzle as Kairos pulled the grapple off of the third ones throat. "You convinced me, and besides I know very well that you were badly out numbered, and surprised when we caught you. You win." Kantra smirked. "Besides I couldn't lose either way." Kairos smirked and muttered "Like I really had a choice?" as Kantra left the room and returned a few minutes later With two swords across her back, and a third in her hand. "Let's go, am I right in guessing you were going to the force point?" she said handing him the sword.  
  
"Yeah I was, Guess now I have some company." He said, Kantra smiled and she lead the way out of the sharpclaw caves and back into the pass.  
  
"Oh you have got to be joking..." Moaned Kairos when he saw the fire pits on the way to the force point temple. "Same here..."Kantra winced when she saw the lava. Kairos lead the way across the first fire pit with Kantra following close.  
  
"Oy...you'd think this place has it in for us..."Kairos remarked sourly coughing smoke later. "Those crazy bats sure did..." "Yes, but you didn't have one fry your tail...." Kantra said irately and nursing her burnt tail. "I'm just as glad not to have one 'cause of that...." he answered stepping through the small gate way. "Aw cripes...this jumping pits stuff get old fast..." Remarked Kai looking at the trench in front of him. "Oh perfect... you can go ahead first." said Kantra looking down at Kai. "You really know how to treat a guy..." He remarked sarcastically rolling his eyes before jumping across and looking back at her. "So get across already, big girl." She smirked at him amused before jumping herself. Kantra yelped in fright as she missed her jump and slid down the edge into the trench as she started clawing at the edge for a grip. "Kai!!" She yelled as Kairos spun around to see what happened. "Damn! Come on...hang on." he urged sliding under her arm to get a better grip and helped pull her back onto the floor. (AN: This pit is different from the one at the entrance in the game. For starters it's a lot bigger.)  
  
"Thank you...." she said softly, nuzzling his neck some with her muzzle. : Her comment about staying with her makes a little more sense now ...she must have a really weird sense of aesthetics for her kind...: He thought startled as he helped hold her up. on lets find the whatever-it-is and get out of this hotbox." He said a little louder then he intended. Kantra shook her head slightly and stood up. "....Right. I like warm places but I...Really...Don't like lava..." She remarked as she followed him up the ladder to the temple and glanced at him smiling slightly.

* * *

Hey don't look at me like that! It's not really my fault Kantra likes me...  
  
Zanfa: Suuuure it's not! (snickers) I knew your tastes were interesting...  
  
Hey you're my muse! Isn't this your fault?  
  
Zanfa: I only help inspire...I don't write it. (grins)  
  
Freaking weird alien....  
  
Zanfa: Hey don't blame me. You're the one that like scalies.  
  
Yeah...guess so. And if anybody's wondering about the height comments between me and Kantra then I'll tell you now: Kantra is a BIG girl. You know how Scales is something like 12 feet tall or so? (I'm guessing here that Krystal is around six foot and I know Scales is about twice her height.) Kantra is around 10 or 11feet. Either way I gotta look up pretty far to look her in the face. As for the nuzzling bit, for those who can't guess it's something like a saurians idea of a kiss.  
  
Kantra: (snickers and flicks her tongue at me)  
  
Umm (grins nervously) Anyway... REVIEW PLEASE! Mwaaaa! :p 


	3. A second peice and a confused human

No reviews? Aww.... That sucks... Ah well I still be trying though. To the fic! Mwaaaa! Beware of screwball humans and mildly deranged sharpclaw...

* * *

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Kantra asked irritated as she glared at Kairos. "Would you hold it against me if I say no?" He asked. "I'd certainly like to..." she growled. After a moment she sighed "Do you even have any idea what the krazoa want you to do?" "Not really. I'm doing all this 'cause I want to find out if nothing else. They dragged me from my world and dropped me here, If their going to do that much then damned if I'm not going to see them and at least find out why." Kairos answered flatly. "Oh." Kantra murmured. "Well they DID basically take my life and say: Here you don't want this let US get rid of it for ya!" Kairos growled. "No wonder you've been acting like it's that time of year..." Kantra remarked as Kairos gave her a weirded out look.  
  
"Right...whatever we're supposed to find SHOULD be here someplace." Kairos remarked when they stepped into the force point chamber. "That's if we can find...uh...make that reach it." Kantra said as she pointed at the center of the chamber. "Well crap...Question: what do you suppose the oh-so-great krazoa are thinking? Cause it can't be anything normal. Or really sane for that matter..." Kairos remarked in a dry tone as he looked at the small object floating in the middle of the chamber. Kantra glanced at the small metal object floating over the lava. Yike...The only way to get that thing is to jump. No one's that stupid! she thought glancing at where Kairos had been standing.  
  
Wha...Where is he? she thought looking around. "You know, the only good thing about this trick..." Kairos started as he backed away from the inner edge of the platform. "...is that I don't think I can ever do ANYTHING MORE STUPID THEN THIS!!!!" He screamed as he ran and leaped off the edge! Assuming he lives through it! Kantra thought as she screeched in shock standing at the edge staring down at Kairos. He'd grabbed the relic on the way down, but he'd fully expected to become barbecue a split second after that... he groaned and peeled himself off the stone he looked up sheepishly at Kantra who looked more then ready to kill him herself. "Don't tell me: Death forgot his appointment with me?" "You Dumbass!! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Kantra thundered. "Not really. Ya think I would have done that if I was all here though?" he answered smirking. Kantra just snarled as she shook her head annoyed and walked to other side of the room. Kairos smirked again and started working on getting across the stone blocks scattered across the lava.  
  
"Come on, the least you can do is say something." Kairos said walking with a slight limp next to Kantra "No the least I can do is make sure you don't do anything else that idiotic." She growled. "Your still ticked off about that stunt? Geez...Wait a sec, Hang on." He suddenly said standing in front of her and holding an arm up to stop her. "Okay you turned me loose in the pass, you came with me to a temple inside of a VOLCANO of all places, and your actually helping me now, How come? I know your not doing this because you're a nice person. Actually with how you act sometimes I'm a little surprised I'm not wearing a collar..."  
  
"First you tell me: why are you looking to help the krazoa? Or rather trying to find out what they want of you? You owe them nothing, they brought here against your will, this isn't even your home planet!" She shot back. "Okay sounds fair. I'm betting whatever they want, odds are, is gonna be reasonably major, but more to the point I've got no way of getting out of here, nothing else to do, And to be brutally honest I'm just curious about this place. Good reasons?"  
  
"Yes...if a little strange ...As for why I'm giving you my help, isn't it obvious? Aside from wanting to get off of this planet anyway." She answered crossing her arms frustrated. "Uhh...okay...Had a feeling. But to be brutally honest....your big enough you could just grab me and carry me off to..." Kairos trailed off when Kantra started grinning at him. "Well the thought HAD crossed my mind, but even sharpclaw have some ethics, contrary to what others say." She said her grin broadening. Kairos' eyes widened some at that. "Umm...Right. Kudos for ethics then..." Kantra just laughed.  
  
Since they were walking through Moon Mountain pass again Kairos knew she could do exactly as she claimed. He just wasn't sure what he what he thought of her... And wondering if the sentry's he knew were watching would do something now or not. Kairos shook his head and glanced at Kantra who was looking at him with gleam in her eye. Looking a little worried he quietly got out of her arms reach getting her to snicker softly at him. As they left the pass she grinned again and caught him with her tail and yanked him close before whispering in his ear "If I really wanted to catch you there's little chance you would get away. Or would want to guessing from how you act." Kairos looked at her startled and smirked ruefully. "Heh, I don't know about the first, but you might be right about the second. You know I won't act on it and I wouldn't let you either, not with me at least." Kantra glared at him for a moment. "Fine then. I won't do anything." She answered softly. "But someone I can actually trust would be nice if not my...first choice." Kantra finished looking intently at Kairos. He raised a eyebrow at her "You have that. You have my word" Said Kairos seriously. "Come on, time to get to get to Thorntail hollow. I'm betting I've got a couple worried Earthwalkers to deal with soon." He said dropping the serious tone and smirking.

* * *

And finishing off another chappy!! I left it alone for too long....Blah...And for those peeps who can't figure out what Kantra's talking about your either to young for the fic, or just clueless.  
  
Kantra: Like yourself?  
  
Exactly! Hey wait...aw screw it, never mind. Reviews!!! Need 'em!! 


End file.
